Las Perlas Brillan en Rojo
by Constelacion de salamandra
Summary: Damian decide darle un regalo a su padre. Para Violette Moore
Este es un regalito para Violette More que esta de cumpleaños.

Cariño apenas y cumplo con el plazo de tu cumple pero bueno. Espero que te la pasaras bien. Besitos.

Las Perlas Brillan en Rojo

-¡Damian! – Volvió a gritar Bruce, perdido entre la furia y el alivio. Nada podría darle la gratitud que sentía a su hijo, ni la furia o lo triste que se sentía - ¿Cómo pudiste? – Pregunto acongojado con las manos ocupadas, aun abrazando a Jason que seguía quieto, en el estado catatónico en el que Damian se lo había entregado esa madrugada… como se entregaban todos los regalos entre murciélagos - ¿Cómo?

Damian ya no era el hijo infantil que se le presentara a la fuerza sino el azote de diecisiete años que lo abandono en pros de ir a conseguir un futuro. Bruce le vio, confundido al principio por la sombra grande que se deslizaba como ninja en su cueva, con la espalda cargada y el alma acabada.

Saludándole con su chasqueo de lengua y diciéndole que se veía mal.

Hablándole de poder hacer algo para calmarle…

Dialogando de un bálsamo…

¡Vaya tranquilizante!

Si Bruce tenía algo que decir, no lo calificaría de analgésico sino de un veneno que podría con el tiempo ser una cura… quien sabe, sólo el tiempo lo diría.

-Estaba harto – Confeso – Siempre por las esquinas, llorando sin lágrimas y gimiendo con furia, intimidando en vez de confesar tus miedos. Aislándote y cargando con todo cuando lo único que debías de hacer era estirar la mano – Bruce abrazo aún más a Jason – Fue fácil. Ya sabias que estaban buscándolo. Sabías que Red Hood se convirtió en un peligro para la sociedad e incluso para los vigilantes… Incluso Harper le dio caza – Y Damian no podía perdonar a ese arquero por llenarse la boca con amistad y clavarle por la espalda una flecha a su único amigo... al que siempre estuvo con él – Se dieron algunos avistamientos y los seguí. Lo encontré desangrándose en las afueras de la ciudad. No supo que fui yo quien le cargo hasta una casa de seguridad y le curo las heridas. Quien lo alimento. Le amarre a la cama y le vendé los ojos. Siquiera pregunto cuando despertó. Estaba convencido de que lo que le pasara se lo merecía. No hizo esfuerzo alguno por escapar.

Bruce tan sólo pudo imaginar que tan desesperanzado debía de estar Jason para abandonar todo por cuanto había luchado, teniendo en cuenta que Jason era testarudo y apreciaba su vida, la vida en si misma por encima de todo.

-El sombrerero me debía un par de favores – Dijo – Y claro, si no quería que su cabeza decorara mi pared iba a hacer lo que le decía.

Bruce volvió a ver a su hijo.

Jason le devolvía la mirada, confundida, angustiada pero viva, con una chispa diferente, casi juvenil, vacía de toda malicia.

-No necesito de enanos milenarios o gurús tramposos – Exclamo convencido, aun enfundado con su gabardina cubriendo el manto que usaba para moverse en el mundo – Jason está limpio y listo para vivir contigo. Te regreso al hijo prodigo pero sin serlo. Te devuelvo lo robado. Con esto cancelo la deuda de honor que tenía mi abuelo contigo, padre.

Esto no se trataba de un hijo o dos, sino de que estuvieran juntos pero Bruce no encontraba una manera de hacérselo saber a Damian. Al líder de la liga de asesinos que se ocultaba en la isla y comandaba su legión apoyando a la cusa de la libertad y la justicia con cautela, intentando que Superman o Wonder Woman no se metieran con él.

-Te regreso a tu amado hijo como siempre debió de ser – Y Damian camino hasta Jason quien le devolvió la mirada. Aun receloso de lo que ese extraño hablaba pues sólo entendía la mitad de lo que sus labios liberaban sin precaución – Tt, Tood – Le dijo de cuclillas, obligando a Jason a hincarse en la alfombra y de paso, quitando a su padre de en medio – No dejes que el viejo te intimide, es pura cara amargada pero tiene un corazón de oro – Y no mentía. Su padre no era un ogro sólo estaba demasiado dañado… como todos ellos.

Era injusto siempre culpar a Bruce de todo lo que les pasaba.

Dick tenía que dejar de repetírselo… de todos, Dick era el que peor tenía esa carga, no le perdonaba muchas cosas a Bruce pero seguía allí, con él, esperando a que un día pudiera ayudarle.

-Se feliz – Le abrazo – De los lugares que te inquieten, da media vuelta. De los miedos que te asalten, siempre pide ayuda. No enfrentes solo las adversidades.- Damian no quería volver a ver a su hermano morirse. Suficiente con tenerlo desangrándose en su espalda, luego en la cama… fatal verlo tan entregado a la muerte y la tortura – No quiero que regreses a las calles, Tood. Déjate querer. Estarás bien con padre. Él es tu padre – Confeso – Tú eres el mejor de todos, Jason… el más talentoso, el entregado y el que marco lo que era ser un Robin.

Bruce les dejo solos, Damian estaba comportándose extraño. Casi como Selina con él.

Logro atraparle cuando se iba. La reja de la mansión era cada vez más tétrica, menos brillosa y las bases oxidadas eran perfectas para Halloween. A Damian no le impresiono ver a su padre con su porte seco, interrogante ante su atrevimiento de invadir su casa con soldados apostados en los rededores que le esperaban con un auto al otro lado de la cerca. Al menos debía de estar satisfecho porque ellos no fueran a atacarle pese a que algunos de sus hombres seguían resentidos con el murciélago.

Cuando Talía murió y la enterró en el cementerio de la mansión, alguien debía de guía a la liga. Damian no iba a disolverla, no cuando supo que los fenómenos estaban rondando. Él no se sentía seguro con un ejército de Amazonas en Temycira, aguardando las órdenes de su princesa o de una legión Atlante a órdenes de su Rey. Siempre era mejor dividir el poder y dos facciones no eran razonables… ¿Quién las detendría de entrar en conflicto? La guarnición militar de las naciones unidas claramente no podría, así que… bueno, él no iba a dejar a su familia al capricho de ejércitos no humanos.

-¿Qué? Jason está esperándote – Bruce arqueo su fina ceja y Damian casi se derrite. Siempre tuvo debilidad por su padre – No volveré.

-Primero me das las perlas faltantes – Damian asintió.

-No acostumbro a dar obsequios que no se desean.

-Ya lo veo – Y Bruce estaba incomodo por saber que su otro hijo estaba en la mansión, aun extrañado con lo sucedido. Alfred ya estaba atendiéndolo e intentando que las cosas fueran mejor. – Gracias – Damian asintió – En serio, hijo – Damian siguió su camino y su ninja le abrió la puerta del auto – Yo…

-Sólo cuídalo, padre – Confió – Jason no recuerda nada. Está en blanco, creerá lo que le digas y será tu orgullo. Jason debe de vivir. Te dí una perla, bien, pues ahora te digo que no todas son grises ni blancas… algunas se llenan de carmín y apestan a hierro, la limpie pero siempre tendrá ese viso rojo.

Damian se fue.

Bruce regreso al lado de Jason.

Damian seguiría sorprendiéndolo.

Lo hizo cuando se fue de su lado para encabezar a la liga y defender lo que creía debía de cuidar. Fue escalofriante darse cuenta que Damian en realidad lo que deseaba era ponerlos bajo un ala y no dejarlos afuera.

Podría hacer lo que quisiera con este Jason. Decirle que los elefantes rosas existían y se pintaban de gris para confundir a sus enemigos. Podría decirle que el cielo era naranja y el azul verde y no pasaría nada, excepto que quizá lo creyeran daltónico o algo por el estilo.

Pero al ver todas sus heridas, las cicatrices nuevas y viejas, los moretones y esa chispa jovial, algo en sí no pudo mentirle, no del todo.

-Ven, Jason – Y con gracia felina su hijo le hizo caso, enfilándose a su costado. Esperando a que le dijera que hacer – Hay todo un mundo que redescubrir y aunque quisiera, no puedo meterte en mi bóveda para siempre. A Tim y Dick les gustará saber que has regresado, hijo.

.

.

.

Damian subió los pies enfundados con sus pesadas botas sobre el escritorio de roble en Wayne Enterprise. Cansado de esperar a que el viejo Luthor se apareciera y les diera el permiso de usar su arma láser de gran potencia para desaparecer isla maltes del mapa. Convenientemente Bruce Wayne presto su empresa para la reunión de los líderes militares en esta época de necesidad en la que la tierra se veía envuelta a causa de una invasión alienígena.

No era nuevo, claro, pero a la prensa siempre le gustaba exagerar los titulares y poner a la Liga de la Justicia nerviosa con sus críticas. Y si la Liga quería seguir operando debía de hacer las cosas de manera en que los presidentes pudieran aprobar. Eso lo llevaba a cuestionarse su presencia. Había sido convocado como el mito, pero, un mito muy pesado que tenía ciertas ventajas.

-En serio, Maestro Damian – Hablo Colín hincado a su lado, como se esperaría de un siervo con los antiguos protocolos. Lo que Diana no sabía al juzgar tan duro esa práctica era que Colín estaba allí para poder sujetarle los pies a Damian y así evitar que se le fuera encima a alguien y de paso, disfrutaba de la vista que le regalaban las señoritas mal sentadas con falda. Seguía siendo joven – Es de mala educación y es raro en usted.

Damian le ignoro. No quería ser grosero con su amigo, quien le siguió desde el primer instante en que le propuso hacer de su condición algo útil para el mundo. Colín era un asesino entrenado ahora, con la compasión de una virgen y la sed de un vampiro, una combinación perfecta para el borrego que alguna vez fuera.

Damian miro a su padre que le reprendía ligeramente y se reía para sus adentros. Si, casi quería gritarle en la cara que en esos años, él había cambiado, que ahora no era tan estirado y que incluso se permitía eructar en público y acomodarse los testículos eso sí, con una gracia que los príncipes de arabia o británicos envidiarían.

En eso, Luthor apareció, acompañado claro de su hijo Conner que le servía de guardaespaldas y de su secretaria ciborg último modelo.

Diana no pudo evitar gruñir y Aquaman se golpeó por tercera vez la frente contra el escritorio. Él odiaba las reuniones con la superficie, especialmente cuando los presidentes querían que usara su poder para asesinar a tantas personas sólo porque unos parásitos alienígenos habían incubado en su cerebro y ahora no se les diferenciaba de los humanos comunes y normales.

-Buenos días – Saludo Lex y Damian recupero su compostura – como ya supondrán, el presidente no pudo venir pero envía sus cálidos saludos y a un hombre en su representación. Al parecer lo que decidamos aquí no es de importancia.

-No quiere saber quién es el que acepte esta tarea – Anuncio Arthur – Yo no sirvo a la superficie.

-Pero estas con la Liga – Corrigió Lex – Y la Liga rinde cuentas a las naciones unidas. Al mundo humano y según recuerdo, están aquí para protegernos a nosotros inofensivos humanos – Damian ahogo una sardónica risita. Lex era todo, menos inofensivo – Eso nos lleva a la necesidad de tener aquí a nuestros caballeros de brillantes armaduras – Superman arrugo en entrecejo – Para eliminar una isla completa con más de treinta mil habitantes. Cuando quieran pueden ofrecerse.

-Lex, la liga no es un arma que puedas apuntar – Dijo Bruce, cuidando su papel – Tiene que haber otra solución.

-Si – Confeso – La extinción de la raza humana… - Artur volvió a decirse que hacia él allí – Verán, no hay otra forma. No son como los invasores anteriores. Estos son diferentes. Infestan al huésped y ya no se puede hacer nada. Es como con Darkside pero en miniatura y con cura.

-La muerte – Interrumpió Damian ganándose la atención de todo el mundo. Las cuarenta cabezas giraron a verlo y Colín trago duro, desacostumbrado por tanta atención – Bien. Esto podría haberse ahorrado con mandar a un mensajero a mi orden. Yo tomo la misión. – Bruce quiso objetar aun para algunos era difícil aceptar que el que se presentara como el hijo legítimo de Bruce Wayne un filántropo gigolo fuera ahora La cabeza del Demonio.- Para eso existimos, hacemos lo que se tiene que hacer y lo que nadie quiere hacer.

Colín siguió a Damian apenas se paró.

Damian no vio la sonrisa satisfecha de Lex que le reconocía como el más fuerte de allí y que le pedía a su hijo ser un poco como él (Conner negó. Él no ocupaba ser tan infeliz para hacer feliz a su padre) Ni tampoco vio el recelo en Diana y Kal.

Salió tan rápido que se llevó de corbata a Jason Wayne que se quedó afuera porque esas reuniones le daban grima.

Era la primera vez que se veían desde que se lo entregara a su padre.

-Damian – Dijo Jason y Damian se congelo. No esperaba que supiera su nombre. Jamás se lo dijo – Espera, si corres ahora voy a enfurecer – El Líder de la liga no supo que hacer. Desde dentro de la habitación algunos los miraron curiosos y en un arranque de protección, Colín y Conner cerraron las puertas cuando Bruce les dirigió una señal - ¡Damian!

-Te ves bien.

-Eso no te impido abandonarme – Reclamo - ¿Por qué?

Damian le miro perdido… ¿Le estaba reclamando? ¿Le veía? Traía las espadas colgadas a los costados de la cadera y una en la espalda, los guantes y demás artilugios que le marcaban como el Amo de la liga y aun así… ¿Le reclamaba con esos cojones?

-Vaya, que vivir con padre te ha sentado de maravilla.- Jason le mal miro – Tood, basta. No sabes lo que dices.

-Me salvaste – Reclamo con ira – Bruce me lo contó – Damian sufrió un escalofrió – Me pelee con un imbécil cuando me secuestro pero tú me salvaste, me cuidaste y luego, como te culpabas por lo que me pasó decidiste dejarnos. Eso no se hace, Dami.

¿Qué estupideces había dicho su padre?

-Nuestros hermanos estaban felices por verme… pero padre siempre veía tus fotos con dolor. Se culpa por haberte echado.

No, ya en serio… La imaginación de Bruce estaba dándole miedo.

-Se lo conté – Dijo Bruce saliendo de quien sabe qué lado con su característica forma de provocar infartos. Por primera vez Damian se compadecía de Gordon – Le dije que le perdimos por años -Jason no dejaba de ver a Damian con esa forma tan suya que decía que no lo soltaría – Que habían quedado de verse para comprar cosas y luego, Jason nunca llego al punto de reunión. Le conté lo que le lloramos, lo que le sufrimos. Todo lo que no pudimos hacer ni decirle y como le creímos muerto… menos tú – Damian se contrajo y le dolió el estómago – Que tú siempre le buscaste, días y noches, preguntando por los bajos mundos y atizando a golpes a los que no soltaban alguna información, como barriste ciudades enteras por encontrarle… y que lo conseguiste. Le dije de todo lo que luchaste mientras que yo me quede de brazos cruzados.

Damian no podía creerlo.

-Le conté de lo mucho que te preocupaba. Porque mientras que yo pensaba como hacer grande a Gótica, tú estabas angustiándote por saber si Jason tendría forma de cobijarse durante la helada – Jason seguía muy quieto, con miedo de que Damian desapareciera como hiciera algún movimiento mal calculado – Le dije que nos lo quitaron porque nosotros somos quienes somos y él, era nuestra perla, nuestro gran tesoro.

Jason se sonrojo. Para él seguía siendo extraño que su padre le llamara así. Dick se burlaba pero enseguida le reconfortaba con un abrazo y le decía las mismas palabras. Tim solía ser menos emotivo pero nunca desmintió nada. Su familia le miraba con una adoración que en ocasiones era muy pesada pero que le venía bien en las noches en las que tenía pesadillas en donde le quitaban a su familia.

Jason era el único que no era un vigilante.

No era una damisela en peligro pero contra un kriptoniano no era la gran cosa.

-Le conté sobre cuanto lo amaste – Las alarmas en Damian se dispararon y espero a que su padre le propinara una paliza por siquiera pensar en Jason de esa manera. Bruce le puso la mano en el hombro y le apoyo – Llevo diciéndole durante estos años que regresarías algún día para hablar con él. Que le dejaste porque creías que yo no sabía.

¿Sabia?

Bueno, el que lo estaba diciendo era Batman. Á Damian le costó algo más el darse cuenta que veía a Jason como más que un molesto hermano mayor.

-Ahora… Damian, el ir y asesinara la población de una isla completa es la menor de tus preocupaciones – Damian asintió apenas siento consiente de lo que su padre hablaba – Tú me diste un regalo una vez. Ahora te doy el mío: Una perla roja.

Jason bufo y se despidió de su padre que ya tenía planes de murciélago amargado para la noche. Tenía entendido que Tim y Dick le harían compañía.

-¿Por eso me reclamabas? – Jason asintió - ¿Te enojaste porque te abandone?

-De hecho por ser un cobarde y dejarme. Debiste intentarlo. No sólo botarme con el primero que se te cruzo por enfrente.

-Batman no es cualquiera…

-No – admitió y Damian supo que Jason seria su perdición – Pero, El Líder de la liga tampoco lo es.

-Esto no funcionara, Todd – Jason negó con la cabeza – Ya estas grandecito y sabes que los cuentos de hadas no existen.

-Pero yo sé que los Demonios si existen – Sonrió – Uno está parado frente a mí.

Damian suspiro.

-Bien – Dijo – Tú ganas – Jason sonrió – Estaré de vuelta en una semana, tendremos una cita y espero que estés listo, Tood. Porque la isla necesita de la inocencia.

Jason no pudo decirle nada pues Damian le beso, casto y cortó, casi como si sus labios no existieran y se esfumo. Listo para hacer su tarea.

-Se siente incompleto – Menciono Jason a Conner que ya estaba a su lado – Es como si Damian fuera mi otra mitad. Sólo a su lado me siento en paz.

-¿No te molesta saber lo que hace?

Jason alzo los hombros.

-Siento que padre y Damian me llaman perla roja no por mi color favorito – Conner no quiso meterse allí – Ahora ¿Has ido a la isla de los asesinos? Tengo que saber que me tengo que llevar.

.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora

Y qué tal?

Besos a todas las que siempre me dejáis saber su linda opinión.


End file.
